Lionclan and Tigerclan: The Feud
by Hollyheart
Summary: This story is about two clans who are always fighting, much to the annoyance of Starclan. The story focuses on Lionclan as they go through normal clan life and to keep alive.
1. The Story Begins

"Wake up Shadowpaw were late!" Shadowpaw woke up to his brother, Duskpaw, shaking him from his dream. He had been standing on top of a cliff with the breeze ruffling his fur. He wasn't thinking about his duties as an apprentice, Lionclan's feud with Tigerclan or any of his other misplaced worries. He should be happy, his clan was well fed, he was healthy, and everything in the forest seemed perfect, except for the problem with Tigerclan, which he was sure Starclan wasn't happy about. But he was depressed all the time and just stared at nothing for periods of time spontaneously. He had a feeling his clan members were getting fed up about it, but there was nothing he could do. He hadn't even told any cat in the clan what was happening. But in the dream…. "Shadowpaw!" Shadowpaw blinked trying to get back to the real world. In front of him stood a very annoyed Duskpaw. "Do you have ants for brains? Were supposed to be training!" Meowed Duskpaw. "What?" meowed Shadowpaw, confused. "You over slept. Now we are late!" Meowed Duskpaw. Shadowpaw, still tired and not fully functional, stumbled out of his nest. There no time for him to eat, so he and Duskpaw went straight to the training hollow where their mentors, Sorreltail and Heatherlight stood waiting for them. "Oh, look who finally decided to wake up!" taunted Heatherlight. "You must have been asleep for a moon!" meowed Sorreltail. "I'm sorry." Meowed Shadowpaw. "Your lucky Duskpaw woke you up!" Heatherlight meowed. "I know, but can we please not focus on me and just get to training?" meowed Shadowpaw. "Okay, if you really want us to stop making fun of you!" Sorreltail joked. "Are we doing battle training today?" Meowed Duskpaw excitedly. "Yes." Meowed Sorreltail and Heatherlight at the same time. "Any new moves?" Meowed Duskpaw. "No I thought today we could just work on improving the old ones." Meowed Heatherlight. "Shadowpaw come here, it's time for training to start." Meowed Heatherlight. "Duskpaw you too." Meowed Sorreltail. Shadowpaw and Duskpaw nodded and walked over to their mentors. "Now Shadowpaw what do you do if a warrior gets onto your back?" Meowed Heatherlight. "You drop and squish them." Meowed Shadowpaw. "Very good Shadowpaw. But what do you do if a warrior tries to pull that on you?" Meowed Heatherlight. "Um, you…" Shadowpaw wracked his brain trying to remember what he was supposed to do. "You jump off. It's as easy as that. Shadowpaw weren't you listening to me yesterday?" Meowed Heatherlight. Before he could answer, Duskpaw took a flying leap onto Sorreltail. Sorreltail stepped to the side and Duskpaw landed in the dirt. "Duskpaw, you made it to obvious. Try to be unknown and be a little quieter, I bet all the prey in the forest heard you trampling through the weeds!" Duskpaw licked his paw, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Why don't you try again?" Meowed Sorreltail. Duskpaw got up and walked back to the weeds. Sorreltail turned around. "Shadowpaw you just need to pay better attention to me talking." Meowed Heatherlight. Shadowpaw nodded and said, "I will Sorreltail." "Why don't you try to stay on my back and then get off when I start to drop?" Meowed Sorreltail. Shadowpaw nodded and walked around behind her. Shadowpaw bunched his muscles and jumped landing on Sorreltail's back. Sorreltail immediately started jumping and twisting trying to get Shadowpaw off. It was hard since his claws were sheathed. Suddenly, Sorreltail starting dropping and Shadowpaw got the feeling that he was falling, but he saw nothing but blackness. Instead of jumping off, Shadowpaw yowled as loud as he could. Startled, Sorreltail lost her balance and fell over sending Shadowpaw toppling to the ground. Heatherlight and Duskpaw ran over. "Are you two okay, what happened?" Meowed Heatherlight. Sorreltail slowly stood up, looking equally shocked. "I don't know." Meowed Sorreltail. "Shadowpaw are you alright?" Sorreltail turned to face Shadowpaw, who was bleeding from a small cut on his side. "Shadowpaw!" Yowled everyone. They ran to Shadowpaw's side. "Shadowpaw?" Meowed Duskpaw in confusion. Shadowpaw was staring at the tree in front of himself, not saying anything. Heatherlight turned to Duskpaw. "Duskpaw go get Gingerleaf she'll know what to do." Duskpaw nodded and ran off toward the camp. Heatherlight and Sorreltail picked Shadowpaw up and started toward camp. They reached the camp with Gingerleaf waiting for them at the entrance of her den. As soon as they reached the den, they set Shadowpaw down carefully and stepped aside as Gingerleaf started to treat him. "Jaypaw, what do we give him?" Meowed Gingerleaf. "Chewed Alder to prevent infection and Chewed Dock to soothe the scratches. It doesn't need Fern since it's fairly clean." Meowed Jaypaw. "Very good Jaypaw, would you get it ready for me?" Meowed Gingerleaf. Jaypaw nodded and sniffed around for the right herbs. Gingerleaf looked into Shadowpaw's eyes and said, "I think he needs something for shock too!" Jaypaw meowed without turning, "What? It's just a scratch, he'll be fine." Gingerleaf replied, "Yes but you can't see his eyes." "Okay, I'll get some Thyme?" "Yes Jaypaw." Answered Gingerleaf. "That should help." Jaypaw came back with the Alder and Dock and began chewing it. Gingerleaf grabbed the chewed Alder and applied it to the wound. Then she applied the Dock. Jaypaw turned back to the cleft in the rock that was filled with the herbs. Jaypaw sniffed a spring of Thyme and grabbed it in his teeth. He walked back to Gingerleaf and handed it to her. She set a leaf in Shadowpaw's mouth, hoping it would get into his system that way. "All we can do is wait now." Meowed Gingerleaf. All of a sudden Shadowpaw snapped out of it, and looked around. "What happened?" He meowed. They all stared at Shadowpaw. "You were in shock." Meowed Duskpaw. Shadowpaw spit the Thyme out. "I was in shock? What happened?" You fell off of Heatherlight, I don't know how though." Meowed Sorreltail. Shadowpaw sighed. "Can I just lie down for a moment?" Shadowpaw asked. "Of coarse you can, I think you should." Meowed Gingerleaf. Gingerleaf turned to the other cats in the room. "All of you leave, you can come back later." Duskpaw nodded his head and followed Heatherlight and Sorreltail out of the den. There was a small crowd outside. The whole clan had already heard the news! Duskpaw heard Eaglefur talking to Yewheart. "That cat would blackout if a mouse scurried in front of his paws!" "Eaglefur, you weren't there, you don't know what happened exactly." Meowed Yewheart. "Yes I do! The little mouse fell and went into shock! Is that not what Sorreltail said?" "Yes but you know cats, always changing the truth. She was probably exaggerating. After all you don't know how bad the fall was." Meowed Yewheart. "Yewheart they were at the training hollow, its flat there. He couldn't have fallen down the gorge!" Yewheart shook her head. Moonstar looked down at the clan from his den, which had a perfect view of the entire camp. "What has happened here?" Meowed Moonstar after he had walked down from his den. Leopardpelt, his deputy, walked across the clearing to Moonstar. "Snowfur told me that Shadowpaw had an accident." Meowed Leopardpelt. "What kind of accident? Is he okay?" Meowed Moonstar. Gingerleaf walked out of her den. "Of coarse he is okay; it was just a small fall! Don't all of you have duties and chores to do?" Meowed Gingerleaf. "You shouldn't be gathering around my den when we have to get ready for leaf-bare." Leopardpelt walked over to Crowstorm and Ravenflight. "Do you two want to join a hunting patrol? Gingerleaf is right leaf-bare is on its way." Crowstorm and Ravenflight nodded. "I could get out of the camp." Meowed Ravenflight. "Good, meet me at the front entrance, I'm going to gather more cats." Leopardpelt walked to the other side of the clearing. "Snowfur, Nightbreeze, Stonepelt do you want to go hunting?" They nodded and stood up. They all turned and started toward the exit. "Wait! Can I come too?" Leopardpelt turned at the sound of a young cat's voice. "Grasspaw! I think we are good number wise for the patrol." Meowed Leopardpelt. "But Crowstorm can teach how to hunt while we are hunting! After all, every cat needs to be well trained if we are going to keep those Tigerclan fuzz balls out of our territory!" Leopardpelt looked over at Crowstorm. "I guess it's fine." Meowed Crowstorm. "Yes! Thank you!" Grasspaw dashed over to the gate. Crowstorm rolled his eyes and smiled as he watched the young cat dash off to the exit. "I hope he makes good use of that enthusiasm hunting. Lionclan needs all the fresh kill it can get with leaf-bare coming." Meowed Crowstorm. The cats made their way out of the camp and into the Lionclan hunting grounds. "Lets go a little deeper. Heatherlight said she smelled rabbit a little closer to the border." Meowed Leopardpelt. "How much closer? You don't to take a Lionclan rabbit." Ravenflight Meowed. "Do you think I'm mouse-brained? Of coarse it's not that far." Meowed Leopardpelt. Suddenly all the cats froze in their tracks. Leopardpelt sniffed the air. Suddenly her fur bristled and her green eyes seemed to burn. "Tigerclan!" She whispered. Leopardpelt nodded for Snowfur and Stonepelt to walk forward with her. The others hid in the weeds, waiting for the order to attack. Leopardpelt, Snowfur and Stonepelt walked forward, creeping low to the ground. They reached a break in the weeds and looked through at the invaders. "I smell mouse!" Meowed an excited apprentice. "Shut up! Do you know what Lionclan would do to us if they knew we were hunting in their territory?" Hissed a black tom with a white stripe down his back. "Sorry. But what if we get caught?" Meowed the apprentice sounding nervous. "Don't be such a mouse. Those flea-brained idiots won't even know it was us." Meowed a dusky brown tom, who was sounding too cocky for his own good. "You don't know that Hawkflight. They are sly cats. They will find a way to catch us." "Snowheart, What we supposed to do? Ignore Goldenstar?" Meowed Hawkflight. "I don't believe what Goldenstar is ordering is right." "Snowheart, just focus on catching their mice, instead of worrying about the other clan." Snowheart cast Hawkflight a nasty look and went back to hunting. Leopardpelt flicked her tail signaling the cats go down and she leaped into the clearing in front of Hawkflight. "Just what do you think you're doing in our territory hunting?" Hissed Leopardpelt. The rest of the patrol jumped out of the weeds to join Leopardpelt. "Hunting." Meowed Hawkflight. "Not in our territory you aren't!" Hissed Leopardpelt before she flung herself at Hawkflight hissing. Startled Hawkflight dropped to the ground and Leopardpelt pinned him. Snowheart ran to help Hawkflight but Snowfur and Nightbreeze pushed her away and clawed at her. The little apprentice ran away from the clearing into Tigerclan territory and raced toward the camp. Snowheart tried to get Snowfur and Nightbreeze away, but to no avail. Hawkflight dug his claws into Leopardpelt's leg and she hissed. Suddenly the apprentice came back with what seemed like the entire arsenal of warriors and apprentices. The Lionclan cats hissed as the new help for the invaders dove into the battle. A brown cat jumped onto Snowfur, pushing her off Snowheart and the black white striped cat that had been clawing at Leopardpelt turned and Jumped Nightbreeze. Crowstorm hissed and clawed at a Silver she-cat that had cornered him by a tree. Ravenflight turned to Grasspaw who had pinned a black furred apprentice that was wiggling beneath Grasspaw. "Grasspaw, were losing. You must get help!" Huffed Ravenflight before he was jumped by another cat. Grasspaw nodded and got off the other apprentice. Grasspaw ran toward the camp, but the black apprentice jumped in front of him. "You aren't going anywhere fuzz ball!" Grasspaw dashed around the cat and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the other cat running behind him. Grasspaw ran into the camp and yowled as loud as he could, "Help! We are being attacked!" Cats looked up at Grasspaw and jumped up to help. Suddenly the apprentice that had been chasing him tumbled through the entrance. Grasspaw turned and clawed his ear, ripping it. The cat yowled and hissed. Duskpaw ran over and finished the apprentice with a swipe of his paw at the cheek. The cat yowled again and ran off. The new Lionclan warriors followed Grasspaw down the path toward the yowling of other cats. They jumped in through the weeds and screeched, making the Tigerclan warrior glace up in surprise. Honeywhisker, the Tigerclan deputy called out, "Fall back! Fall back!" As the Tigerclan cats were running Honeywhisker hissed, "This isn't over Lionclan. We will get our revenge." And with that he turned and limped away from the clearing. The Lionclan cats turned as a Shadowpaw appeared through the weeds. "I knew this would happen." Meowed Shadowpaw.


	2. Shadowpaw's Visions

Crowstorm looks at Shadowpaw confused. "What do you mean you knew this would happen?" Meowed Crowstorm sounding suspicious. "I mean Starclan sent me a vision." Meowed Shadowpaw. "Why would Starclan send you a vision and not Gingerleaf or Jaypaw?" Eaglefur Meowed. "I don't know." Whispered Shadowpaw. "I don't know."

Gingerleaf and Jaypaw had already begun treating cats. Gingerleaf paused in her examination of Snowfur to whisper something to Shadowpaw. "Why don't you tell me all about it later? When the other cats won't hear and go into a panic." Whispered Gingerleaf. Shadowpaw sighed but nodded reluctantly. Gingerleaf returned to the cats she was treating. Nightbreeze meowed, "Shadowpaw aren't you going to tell us what you saw?" Shadowpaw looked around the clearing at all the expectant faces, not knowing what to do. "Shadowpaw why don't you go with Jaypaw to get cobwebs, ferns and Burdock."

Shadowpaw nodded and waiting for Jaypaw to walk over before turning and starting down the path toward camp. Jaypaw looks to Shadowpaw, who is looking at the ground trying to hide his embarrassment. "Shadowpaw? How often are you seeing the visions?" Meowed Jaypaw. "Very often. I don't know what they mean. Why me?" Jaypaw sighed. "Shadowpaw, Starclan doesn't pick cats lightly. You are special, that is why they have chosen you to be their messenger." Meowed Jaypaw. "But I don't want to be their messenger. Every cat in the clan is getting tired of me." Meowed Shadowpaw. "I just want to be a normal cat." Jaypaw shook his head. "Don't say that Shadowpaw. You don't know how lucky you are to have been chosen by Starclan." Jaypaw swallowed hard and turned his clouded gaze to the ground. "Starclan still hasn't spoken to me since I went to the Moonstone. I don't think they want me." Shadowpaw looked at Jaypaw startled. "Why would they not want you? You are a great medicine cat, and I'm sure that sooner or later you will get a message. Just don't give up." Jaypaw gave a small quiet laugh. "You're telling me not give up? Wasn't I telling you that same exact thing a minute ago?" Meowed Jaypaw. Shadowpaw smiled. "Yes I think you were." They both smiled at each other knowingly and finished the trek back to camp in silence.

They padded into the medicine cat's den and starting looking for the herbs Gingerleaf had asked for. "Jaypaw, what does Burdock look like? Jaypaw paused for a moment to lay his mouthful of ferns on the ground so he could speak. "Gingerleaf says Burdock leaves form a point at the tip." Replied Jaypaw. "Is this it?" Asked Shadowpaw holding a leaf up to Jaypaw's nose. Jaypaw sniffed the leaf and then nodded. "Yes that is it. Grab a bunch of that and then wrap your paws up in cobwebs." Shadowpaw padded across the den and filled his mouth full of the Burdock, and then wrapped his paw in a cobweb. "Are ready to go?" Meowed Shadowpaw. Jaypaw nodded and heading for the sound of Shadowpaw's voice. Shadowpaw and Jaypaw walked side by side to the clearing where the battle had broken out. "We were lucky nobody was badly hurt this time." Meowed Jaypaw. Shadowpaw nodded. "It would have been a bad time to go." Suddenly Shadowpaw eyes lit up. "Jaypaw, why are Lionclan and Tigerclan such bad enemies?" Jaypaw sighed and looked to Shadowpaw. "Shadowpaw I don't know. Its just one of those things that is always there." "Does any cat know then? I mean if no cat remembers why they hate each other, why hate each other?" Meowed Shadowpaw. "I don't know Shadowpaw, I really don't." Shadowpaw sighed. I seemed to him that the clans hated each other for no reason. All the deaths, all the horrible fighting, all for nothing.

The two cats walked into the clearing and set the herbs on the ground in front of Gingerleaf. "Well it's about time you two got here with my herbs. Jaypaw, would you mind cleaning Yewheart's scratches with the fern?" Jaypaw nodded and picked up a piece of the fern in his mouth and padded to Yewheart, who was talking to Snowfur. Shadowpaw started to walk away from Gingerleaf but she said, "Oh, Shadowpaw where do you think you are going? How do you feel? Are you better from this sunup?" Shadowpaw nodded his head. "Yes I'm feeling better Gingerleaf. Is it okay if I go hunting since nobody the chance this sunup?" Gingerleaf nodded her head and Shadowpaw went off into the forest to hunt. Shadowpaw stopped in front of a small clearing where a mouse was nibbling a seed. Shadowpaw crouched instantly and slowly crept closer to the edge of the clearing. The mouse suddenly paused and looked up in alarm. Shadowpaw stopped and stood stock still. The mouse went back to eating. Shadowpaw took the last step and reached the edge of the clearing. Shadowpaw got ready to spring, but the mouse looked up again and ran away into a hole in the ground. "Mouse-dung!" Hissed Shadowpaw. Shadowpaw stood and tested the direction of the wind. The wind hadn't shifted! Shadowpaw looked around himself and walked into the clearing confused. Suddenly a bunch of kits, lead by Firekit and Mousekit emerged from the weeds. "Uh, oh." Meowed Firekit as soon as Shadowpaw came into view. "What are all of you doing outside of camp? Where's Leafkit?" Yowled Shadowpaw. "Leafkit didn't want o come because she thought we would get in trouble." Meowed Mousekit. "Well your sister was right." Meowed Shadowpaw. "No, Shadowpaw please don't tell on us! We just wanted to adventure!" Squeaked Marblekit. "You four disobeyed the clan rules. Do you want me to get in trouble for covering for all of you?" Meowed Shadowpaw. "No, but maybe we can make it up to you. We scared a mouse off, maybe we can help hunt!" Meowed Firekit. "You want to help hunt? You're so small the squirrels would be hunting you!" Meowed Shadowpaw. "Can we at least watch you hunt so that we can learn a little?" Begged Frostkit. Shadowpaw sighed. "Alright, just for a little bit since they will know your missing soon. But if you scare off any more prey its back to the nursery for all of you." Meowed Shadowpaw. "Yay!" All the kits cheered at the same time and toppled over in one huge heap. Shadowpaw rolled his eyes. "Follow me." Shadowpaw turned and started through the forest again. The kits all acted really serious, and really careful to not make noise. Shadowpaw smiled, amused. Shadowpaw paused and tasted the air. Squirrel! Shadowpaw looked around and saw the squirrel at a tree root nibbling a walnut. Shadowpaw crouched and the kits did the same, trying to imitate him. Shadowpaw leapt into the air landing on the squirrel. Shadowpaw gave it a killing bite and turned back to the kits who were looking impressed. "You are good!" Teach me to do that!" "Again!" Came the chorus of tiny kit squeaks. "Follow me. We have plenty more to catch." Meowed Shadowpaw.

Shadowpaw and the kits headed back to camp with their catches of the Day. In his mouth Shadowpaw carried a squirrel, a mouse, a robin and a hedgehog. The four kits were struggling to carry a vole that they insisted on carrying. The five cats neared the camp and Shadowpaw whispered, "Okay sneak in through the back of the nursery." The kits nodded and dropped the vole. "Thanks Shadowpaw!" The kits meowed. The four of them snuck into the nursery trying to go unnoticed. After Shadowpaw heard no cat notice the kits, he too walked into the camp. Shadowpaw set his catch onto the pile and looked around the clearing. All the warriors were sharing tongues, Gingerleaf was organizing herbs while lecturing Jaypaw about what to use for green-cough and there were some apprentices cleaning out the elders den. Shadowpaw decided they wouldn't miss him if he went for a walk, to sort some things out. Shadowpaw turned and sneaked out of the camp so that Gingerleaf wouldn't want stop him to talk. Shadowpaw walked down the path that was beaten down by generations of paw-steps. Shadowpaw made a turn and went to his favorite place in the whole forest, the cliff. It was a small platform in which he could see much of the forest, including the lake. The lake was part of Lionclan's territory but it was hard to keep with Tigerclan trespassing so often. Shadowpaw lay down on the cool stone and closed his eyes, thinking about what the day had brought.

Shadowpaw opened his eyes and heard a shrill screech break the air. Shadowpaw stood up and looked around as quickly as he could. ("I must be dreaming.") Shadowpaw thought. He wasn't at the cliff anymore; he was at the huge clearing that divided Lionclan and Tigerclan. All around him cats were fighting and blood covered the ground staining it red. Shadowpaw recognized the scent of Lionclan and Tigerclan cats. There bodies of both sides on the ground, one of which he knew was Heatherlight. "Heatherlight!" Shadowpaw yowled and started running to her but he wasn't moving. "Heatherlight!" Shadowpaw yowled again. At the top of a small boulder the two leaders, Moonstar and Goldenstar were furiously fighting, trying to kill each other. Shadowpaw tried to move again but when he did he stayed where he was. Shadowpaw hissed frustrated. Suddenly

He wasn't there anymore. He was by the lake in the moonlight. Shadowpaw yowled, "Hello!? Is anyone there?" A star from silver pelt started to glow even brighter and it appeared to come closer. The star vanished and Shadowpaw found himself looking at a beautiful black cat. His mother, Nightwhisper. "Mom?" Shadowpaw meowed surprised. "Hello Shadowpaw." Meowed Nightwhisper. "What are you doing here?" Whispered Shadowpaw. "What was that battle about?" Nightwhisper sighed and looked at the lake. "Oh Shadowpaw. I have come to warn you." Nightwhisper meowed. "Warn me about what?" Meowed Shadowpaw. Nightwhisper looked back to Shadowpaw and said, "That's just it. I can't tell you. But I can hint you all the same." Shadowpaw shook his head. "I don't understand. Why me?" Meowed Shadowpaw. "Because Shadowpaw you have a rare gift. You are closer to Starclan than any other warrior in any clan." Meowed Nightwhisper. "But I don't want it!" Yowled Shadowpaw. Nightwhisper suddenly looked alarmed. "Shadowpaw you should never say that. Remember, you were given this gift for a reason." Nightwhisper meowed. "That's what they all say, you and Jaypaw. That doesn't mean it's true." Meowed Shadowpaw. "Now Shadowpaw why would Starclan give you something if they didn't think you would be able to handle it? Shadowpaw you are here for a reason and that's why I'm speaking to you now." Meowed Nightwhisper. Shadowpaw sighed and looked at the lake that glowing with the moon's reflection. "Shadowpaw what do you think that battle today solved?" Meowed Nightwhisper. "Nothing." Shadowpaw whispered. "And if Lionclan isn't careful, the lake will run red, and two will become none." Meowed Nightwhisper. Shadowpaw looked up alarmed. Did that mean that the clans would be no more? Shadowpaw thought of the battle in the clearing with the bodies everywhere…. "Wait! Come back!" Yowled Shadowpaw. But it was too late. Nightwhisper had already faded. Shadowpaw looked to the sky and the star returned. The smell of smell of blood and death returned and Shadowpaw looked around the clearing seeing and recognizing all of the bodies. Then he saw the lake that was now red with blood.


	3. The Gathering

Shadowpaw wakes up with a start laying on his cliff rock. He gasps, breathing hard and looks around alarmed, with the scent of death still in his nostrils.

Shadowpaw gets up quickly and starts sprinting back to camp. Shadowpaw was so focused on getting back to camp that he didn't see Stonepelt right in front of him.

"Mouse-dung!" Hissed Stonepelt as he fell to the ground. He shakily stood up and towered over Shadowpaw, who was still down.

"Watch where you're going fur-ball!"

"I'm sorry Stonepelt, I didn't see you!" Meowed Shadowpaw meowed with his down.

"The entire clan missed you all day. Where were you, its almost sundown!"

Shadowpaw stood and shook the dirt from his fur. "I just went to be alone for awhile."

Stonepelt snorted. "What about your clan duties? Poor Willowpaw was running all over camp today cleaning the dens, giving the elders fresh kill."

Shadowpaw meowed indignantly, "Why didn't the other apprentices help her?"

"Because Grasspaw and Fernpaw were training at the hollow, Brookepaw and Sweetpaw were hunting with their mentors and Duskpaw was helping Jaypaw get herbs."

Shadowpaw dragged his paw around in a circle in the dirt with his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Stonepelt turned to walk toward the warrior den and meowed over his shoulder, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Willowpaw." Stonepelt disappeared into the en without another word.

Shadowpaw sighed and turned to the apprentice den. But then he remembered the dream and that Gingerleaf had wanted to speak to him.

Shadowpaw looked to Gingerleaf's den then back to the apprentice den. He really didn't feel like explaining the dreams he had been having to her, but what if it was important?

Shadowpaw padded across the clearing and entered the medicine cat's den. "Gingerleaf?"

Gingerleaf stepped out of a shadow where she had been organizing herbs.

"Shadowpaw! I thought a fox must have gotten you, where have you been?"

Shadowpaw sighed. Here we go again…. "Shadowpaw!" Shadowpaw blinked and saw Gingerleaf standing in front of him with a clump of catmint at her paws.

"Um, is that important?"

Gingerleaf gave Shadowpaw a cross look. "You have been gone almost all day. Yes, its important!"

Shadowpaw meowed reluctantly, "I just went for some peace and quiet. Why does every cat think that is so horrible?"

"Probably because they are afraid that Tigerclan will launch an attack."

"But what do I have to do with that?"

"Because you are Lionclan. Tigerclan does not seem to a problem with taking innocent life." Gingerleaf's eyes clouded with grief and regret.

"But, they can't do that! Its against the warrior code!"

"Not in their eyes Shadowpaw. Remember Fallpaw."

Shadowpaw shook his head, remembering the young, golden apprentice. She had been hunting alone, when she saw a Tigerclan hunting patrol in their territory.

She had gone up to them, questioned them about being in Lionclan territory. It had gotten worse from there. The Tigerclan deputy, Leafpelt, and Fallpaw got into an argument. Fallpaw attacked Leafpelt and Leafpelt killed her right there.

She had been found her clan after they sent a patrol to search for her. Tigerclan scent was all over her.

Shadowpaw flinched thinking of her. She was brave and very loyal to her clan.

"She was always a little too brave." Meowed Gingerleaf shaking her head.

Shadowpaw tried to change the subject back to his dreams, but that moment Moonstar called the clan over for a meeting. "Must be for the gathering." Meowed Gingerleaf padding toward the high rock.

Shadowpaw, frustrated followed after her. He was flagged down by his brother, Duskpaw and Shadowpaw went to sit by him. "I hope we will get to go!"

Shadowpaw nodded his head halfheartedly. He did like going to gatherings, but lately they had become tense, like it could break into a battle at any moment.

Moonstar began before the two dark apprentices could say anymore.

"As you all know, the gathering is tonight and I must choose who I will take."

The Lionclan leader scanned his clan and continued. "I will take, in addition to Leopardpelt, Gingerleaf and Jaypaw, Crowstorm, Stonepelt, Snowfur, Sorreltail, Nightbreeze, Eaglefur, Heatherlight, Grasspaw, Brookepaw, Fernpaw, Willowpaw, Duskpaw and Shadowpaw,Torntail, Poppybreeze, Noeye.

We leave soon, be ready."

Moonstar jumped off the high rock and padded over to Leopardpelt, whispering something in her ear.

Leopardpelt nodded and padded to the exit of camp waiting for every cat to be ready.

Shadowpaw and Duskpaw stood and went to the entrance where almost every cat picked had gathered.

Duskpaw was struggling to contain his excitement. Shadowpaw saw Brookepaw come over with her sister Willowpaw.

"Hey, where were you today Shadowpaw?"

Shadowpaw turned and saw Duskpaw watching him. "What were you looking at?"

Shadowpaw meowed, "Nothing."

Duskpaw got a mischievous look in his light blue eyes. "Where you watching Brookepaw?"

Shadowpaw bristled. "No!"

"You sure? You're pretty quick to answer, defend."

Brookepaw and Willowpaw passed by the two cats then, and they could hear them talking.

"Oh, I was all over today!"

Brookepaw nods. "Yes, you were. Sorry I couldn't help but I had my paws full hunting."

"That's fine. After the clan needs to eat! But I don't know what Shadowpaw was doing. He was supposed to help me."

Brookepaw shrugs. "I'm sure he wasn't doing anything bad."

Willowpaw rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." They go and sit at the other side of the crowd of cats and Duskpaw and Shadowpaw hear no more.

"Do you like Brookepaw?" Meows Duskpaw with the gleam in his eyes again.

Shadowpaw feels his face get hot, and he looks at the ground.

"Well?"

Shadowpaw looks up nervous. Suddenly before he can say anything, Moonstar runs to the front of the group and begins the trek to the gathering.

Shadowpaw happy for the distraction from him, rushes away from Duskpaw to Grasspaw.

"Hi Shadowpaw. I'm so happy we got picked!"

Shadowpaw nods. "Yeah, I wonder what will be new at the gathering."

"Hopefully Tigerclan are backing off. They steal our prey; kill our cats with no regard to the warrior code."

"I doubt that will happen. They seem more hateful than usual."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. They threatened to attack."

"Oh, right."Grasspaw rolled his eyes. "I don't think Starclan are happy with them."

The cats neared the gathering place but Moonstar stopped. "Something doesn't feel right." Shadowpaw heard Moonstar meow.

Shadowpaw heard cats whispering at either side of him and he bristled, smelling Tigerclan.

Moonstar heard the same thing and yowled, "Get back quick!"

The cats turned but were blocked by a huge arsenal of Tigerclan warriors. It seemed as if they had brought their whole clan!

All around them, there was a Tigerclan cat. Goldenstar, the Tigerclan leader, shouldered his way through the wall of cats.

Moonstar did the same, pushing his way through the group of his own cats until he was face to face with Goldenstar.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Moonstar.

Goldenstar laughed, and replied, "What does it look like to you Moonstar?"

Moonstar, hissed, "It seems as if you are going against the code yet again."

Goldenstar snickered. "We have our own code! We make our own rules!"

Moonstar shook his head. "No Goldenstar. You can't. This isn't what Starclan would want, you must follow them."

Goldenstar's eyes flashed with anger. "You follow them because, you're weak! You don't, can't accept change or progress."

Moonstar hissed again. "You are a traitor. How can you call yourself a true clan cat?"

Goldenstar began to circle Moonstar. "True clan cats now rely too much on Starclan. The DEAD cats of long ago."

Moonstar dug his claws into the earth. "Those cats protect us. They help us. And you are turning your back on them"

Goldenstar laughed again. "When was the last time you received a message from Starclan Moonstar?"

Moonstar opened his mouth then closed it. "So I thought." Goldenstar stopped behind Moonstar. He leaned toward him and hissed into his ear, "Starclan has LEFT us."

Goldenstar jumped up and dashed behind his cats again yowling, "Attack!"


	4. The Battle at the Gathering

Before Moonstar could say another word, the Tigerclan warriors swarmed over them.

Leafpelt, the Tigerclan deputy jumped onto Moonstar pinning him against the ground.

Leopardpelt hurried across the clearing, trying to help her leader. A cat they knew as Weaselclaw jumped in front of her, blocking her from Moonstar.

"Get out of my way fox dung!" Spat Leopardpelt clawing at Weaselclaw.

The orange tom laughed and pushed her away from himself.

Leopardpelt jumped back up and threw herself onto Weaselclaw, clawing his ear.

He yelped and reared back, surprised.

"I said get out of my way!" Leopardpelt shoved Weaselclaw to the side and ran to Moonstar, who still had Leafpelt on him.

Leopardpelt jumped onto Leafpelt, pushing her off Moonstar and onto the ground.

Moonstar jumped to his feet quickly and tackled a Tigerclan apprentice who was pinning Shadowpaw.

"Shadowpaw go get help, now!" Meowed Moonstar. "And hurry!"

Shadowpaw nodded and disappeared from the clearing.

Leopardpelt raked her claws across Leafpelt's side. Leafpelt screeched and threw Leopardpelt off. As she landed, she saw the Tigerclan medicine cat starring in shock at the battle, as if he hadn't been told.

The Lionclan medicine cat was hurrying around looking for cats that needed urgent treatment. She must have sent Jaypaw and Duskpaw for herbs, thought Leopardpelt.

Suddenly Leopardpelt felt sharp claws raking her back. She turned, and clawed Leafpelt in the eyes.

Leafpelt screeched and fell to the ground. "My eyes! I can't see!"

Blood was gushing into her eyes. Their medicine cat hurried over, narrowly avoiding the claws of Eaglefur.

She led Leafpelt away from the battle and Leopardpelt could no longer see them.

She heard noises in the bushes and their backup ran out. Had it been that long?

Relieved, Leopardpelt turned and jumped onto Volepaw, dragging her claws over his forehead.

The apprentice scratched her back, hissing. Leopardpelt felt another cat brush up against her, and she turned. It was Stonepelt. He clawed at a cat that was aiming for Leopardpelt's eyes, then turned and ran to his apprentice.

Leopardpelt hurried around the clearing searching for a cat that needed help.

At the other side of the clearing she saw Shadowpaw. He was fighting with Spiderpaw who had him pinned.

Shadowpaw struggled, clawing at Spiderpaw but missing. "Nice try!"

He felt the weight lift off and he stood up fast before he got up.

Surprised, Shadowpaw looked around to see who helped him and he saw Leopardpelt. He nodded to her and jumped onto Spiderpaw, ripping at his tail.

The apprentice yowled and ran off into the forest.

Shadowpaw then dashed off to help his brother, struggling with a dark black apprentice.

Duskpaw hit the other tom's side hard, sending him falling to the ground. Shadowpaw hit him with another blow to the side and he ran off howling into the forest.

Leopardpelt looked around the clearing and saw fewer cats than before but it seemed most Lionclan cats are still fighting.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard a horrible, blood curtailing screech.

She stole a glance at the other side of the clearing and gasped. Moonstar was losing a life!

She raced across the clearing and smashed into Thrushtooth's side with all her strength. Thrushtooth screeched and clawed at Leopardpelt's face catching her ear. Ignoring the blood dripping from her ear, Leopardpelt clawed Thrushtooth again, aiming for his throat.

He screeched in pain as Leopardpelt sunk her claws into his neck. His eyes glazed over and he made a gurgling sound as blood welled in his throat.

Hollystream screamed and pushed Leopardpelt off her mate. "Thrushtooth no!"

Hollystream stood over him for a moment in shock. Leopardpelt stared at Thrushtooth for a moment in a panic.

She had killed a cat. That was against the warrior code! Hollystream screeched in anger and went for Leopardpelt's throat. Leopardpelt shut her eyes, waiting to feel claws against her throat.

She opened her eyes and saw Stonepelt wrestling with Hollystream on the ground.

She shook herself and pushed her off Stonepelt.

Hollystream gazed at Thrushtooth's limp body a moment, and then went running into the forest after Silverfur.

Moonstar stood and shook himself. He saw the body and looked up at Leopardpelt knowing what she had done.

She opened her mouth to say something but another scream broke the air. Torntail came into view, lying in the middle of the clearing. They were both clearly surprised; neither had known that he had joined the battle. He was an elder.

Moonstar caught a glimpse of Goldenstar. He was watching one of his warriors injure Duskpaw! He ran across the clearing again with Leopardpelt at his flank and he jumped onto Goldenstar and Leopardpelt onto the warrior pinning Duskpaw.

Duskpaw shakily got to his paws then fell again onto the blood soaked ground.

Moonstar slashed his claws over Goldenstar's head and then bit down on his ear.

Leopardpelt shoved and clawed at the warrior, trying to keep away from getting scratched again.

Moonstar kicked Goldenstar's belly with his hind legs, feeling blood drip onto the ground. Goldenstar yowled and tried to break free.

The warrior Leopardpelt was fighting slipped out of her grip and ran into the forest.

Goldenstar ripped himself free and started running, "Retreat!"

The Tigerclan cats that remained in the clearing ran off into the forest after their leader.

Moonstar looked around the clearing and saw his cats. The only ones gone were the ones that been critically injured.

Shadowpaw and Duskpaw were panting on one side, with Duskpaw one the ground breathing hard.

Crowstorm and Ravenflight were together holding Snowfur up. Grasspaw was trying to get up, with Sweetpaw helping.

Willowpaw and Fernpaw were lying on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

Sweetpaw was leaning against a log bleeding heavily from a wound on her shoulder.

Gingerleaf and Jaypaw were treating Brookepaw, Heatherlight, Yewheart and Sparrowclaw.

Eaglefur, Nightbreeze and Sorreltail were standing in a row together looking around the clearing in shock.

Poppybreeze, another elder, was leaning over Torntail's body.

Leopardpelt sighed and then looked around the clearing suddenly alarmed.

"Leopardpelt? Are you alright, what's wrong?"

She looked to Moonstar. "I don't see Stonepelt."

Moonstar looked around again then shook his head. "I don't see him, but where could he have gone?"

She looked behind her, at Gingerleaf and Jaypaw. She then saw Gingerleaf treating Stonepelt who was lying on the ground motionless.

"Stonepelt!" She padded over quickly, limping. "Is he alright?" Gingerleaf looked up from him at Leopardpelt. "I need to get him into my den. I need all of them in my den."

Leopardpelt nodded and meowed to Moonstar, "We need to get back fast!" Moonstar nodded and yowled to all the cats, "Every cat, we must get home." Before Moonstar said anymore his eyes flashed with fear.

"Leopardpelt."

"Yes, Moonstar?"

"They didn't have all their warriors here. They set it up! We have all of our warriors here; they are going to invade our camp!"

Leopardpelt gasped and hurried over to Snowfur. "We must hurry!"

All the cats gathered the last of their strength and got up to hurry back to camp.

They all ran like one into the forest toward their camp.

Many of the cats began to fall behind a bit, because of their injuries.

"Hurry everyone, we must get back!" Moonstar yowled.

Leopardpelt let the two other warriors care for Snowfur and she rushed up to Moonstar. "What cats are there?"

"Shastasun and Rosesight with their kits. And Whitestorm because she is expecting, and Noeye in the elders den. I think Amberpelt stayed behind."

Leopardpelt shuddered. Not very much protection with all the Tigerclan cats there.

The cats heard a shrill battle yowl coming from their camp, and they ran faster plowing through the barrier. The Tigerclan cats turned in surprise that they were there that quickly.

The Tigerclan cats all gave each other a look, then bolted for the exit. The exhausted Lionclan cats didn't follow them; instead they all collapsed to the ground.

(Everyone, I am still working out kinks in my writing so any comments are greatly appreciated.)


	5. The Aftermath

Moonstar looked around the devastated clearing of their camp. Tigerclan had ruined it!

The barrier was falling apart, moss from the dens laid scattered, branches from the gate and the dens on the ground.

Part of the elders den roof was caved in. Moonstar looked toward the nursery and his heart skipped a beat. There was a huge hole, big enough for a cat to fit through in the side of the nursery.

Moonstar and Leopardpelt both got up; apparently she had seen the hole also.

"Are all the kits alright?" Meowed Moonstar, walking up to Shastasun.

She nodded. "I think so. I didn't see any cat run off with one; they appear to all be here. At least, all mine are. You should go ask Rosesight."

Moonstar nodded to the tortoiseshell she-cat and walked a few paw steps to Rosesight, who was anxiously licking Firekit.

"I'm okay mom!" Meowed the small kit indignantly. Moonstar looked around Rosesight but saw no sign of Frostkit. "Where is Frostkit?"

Rosesight looked up from Firekit and meowed, "Right beside me." Moonstar shook his head. "No she isn't."

"What?!" Rosesight turned in a complete circle looking for Frostkit.

"Where is she?" Moonstar meowed, "I don't know but maybe Shastasun does."

The cats went the few paw steps over to Shastasun with Firekit on their tails.

"Shastasun, do you know where Frostkit is?" Rosesight meowed looking distressed.

"Frostkit? She was with you a second ago. She isn't there?"

"No!" Rosesight points with her tail toward the medicine cat den. "There she is!"

Moonstar, Leopardpelt, Shastasun and Firekit look at the medicine cat den and sure enough, Frostkit is talking to Duskpaw.

"Frostkit!" Rosesight pads quickly across the broken clearing to her white kit. "What were you thinking?"

Frostkit looks confused. "I was just talking to Duskpaw. He said he needed help."

"With what?" Meows Rosesight casting a glance to Duskpaw who is looking startled. The little kit opened her mouth, but Moonstar broke in.

"You can handle this later; I need to speak to the clan."

Moonstar races across the clearing and jumps onto the high rock giving him a perfect view of the entire camp.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting."

The cats all limp over to the high rock, groaning. Shadowpaw helps a very tired Duskpaw walk across the clearing.

After every cat had gathered, Moonstar continued. "Tigerclan has broken the truce, claiming that Starclan has left us." Before he could continue the clan broke into a chorus of yowls.

"How can they say that about or warrior ancestors!?" Yowled Rosesight, forgetting about her argument with Frostkit.

"They haven't left us! They are being flea-brained!" Yewheart yowled.

"They sent clouds to break the battle up, didn't they?" Meowed Shastasun

Moonstar shook his head. "They didn't send any sign that they were displeased."

"What?" Meowed a very shocked Rosesight.

"They did not send any sign that they were angry." Rosesight fell to the ground, shocked at Moonstar's statement.

"But why wouldn't they? Meowed Shastasun. "Have they given up on us?"

"I don't know." Admitted Moonstar. "But we shouldn't give up on them. Perhaps they had a reason; maybe they wanted us to work it out ourselves, thinking we would simply talk it over."

The cats below didn't say a word; they just looked at the ground waiting for Moonstar to say more.

"We have lost a cat today. An elder." Meowed Moonstar. All the cats looked up alert again.

"We have lost Torntail during the battle." The cats gasped, startled at the sudden death of their friend.

"Is he still on the battlefield?" Asked a cat that Moonstar didn't see.

"Yes. We will get him tonight."

There was silence in the clearing and Moonstar realized there was nothing else he could say. He was about to dismiss the group but Ravenflight spoke up.

"What are you going to do about it? What are we going to do for revenge?" Ravenflight was holding his head up with a strange gleam in his eye.

"We don't want to start anything Ravenflight." Moonstar mewed looking right at him.

Ravenflight snorted. "It has already been started Moonstar. Do you want them to think we are weak? That they can just walk all over us?" He turned and looked over the crowd of cats. "We wouldn't be starting it. We would be finishing it. Obviously they have no concern or respect to the warrior code anymore. So we have to defend it, best we can to get those fox-hearted flea bags out of OUR forest!"

Moonstar was surprised. Ravenflight wasn't usually this ambitious. Though he was a very devoted warrior of Lionclan and cared a lot for his clan mates.

"You know what Ravenflight? You're right. We aren't going to let them get away with this, they will pay. We will need a great plan that they will never expect. I will have one soon."

Moonstar dismissed the cats with a flick of his tail and one final announcement: "We must clean the camp, get it better than before. Snowfur will help assign you all to your jobs after you are all seen by Gingerleaf and Jaypaw."

He jumped off the high rock and into the clearing where he waited for his turn to be looked at. Shadowpaw sighed. There was no way this would end without more death. But they had no choice, they asked for it. And now they were pay for it.

It didn't look like he would get a chance to talk to Gingerleaf about his dreams either; she would be too busy with gathering more herbs, sorting them, treating cats and training Jaypaw.

His brother seemed a little distressed. Out of the three of them, Duskpaw, Jaypaw and Shadowpaw himself Jaypaw had always tried to be cheerful despite what was happening for the sake of the clan. Even though he was blind, he never focused on his problems, always had time for Shadowpaw's.

Shadowpaw felt horrible. It must be so hard for him, being blind but being a medicine cat. He had been born blind so the path of a medicine cat seemed his only choice.

Shadowpaw was pushed out of his thoughts as Jaypaw, escorted by Duskpaw came padding over to him. "Any cuts?" Meowed Jaypaw.

Shadowpaw wished he could see into his eyes and tell if was troubled, but his yellow eyes were clouded over, unseeing.

"Shadowpaw?"

"What?" Shadowpaw meowed, a little disoriented.

"Cuts?"

"Oh, yes, on my side, my tail and my ear is ripped."

Jaypaw nodded and got to work. Somehow he could scent exactly where the cut was.

Jaypaw mumbled something to himself as he pressed some kind of mush into Shadowpaw's cuts.

"You should feel better soon, but if you don't come to the den." Meowed Jaypaw before he went on to the next cat.

It looked like almost all cats were cared for, with the more badly injured ones being cared for by Gingerleaf in her den.

He heard a noise and saw Snowfur limp over to a corner of the camp. *Probably getting ready to announce jobs to clean up the camp.* Thought Shadowpaw.

He looked around the clearing, not knowing what to do. He walked in a circle, trying to decide what to do with himself.

Then, Snowfur called the clan over and started assigning jobs.

"Now, between the patrols and hunting we will work on the camp. Shastasun, Rosesight, Whitestorm you three can work on the nursery since you are there most of the time. Crowstorm, Ravenflight you two can repair the entrance. Sparrowclaw, Stonepelt and Eaglefur can fix the elders den. Nightbreeze, Sorreltail and Yewheart can repair the warriors den. Heatherlight, Amberpelt, you two can fix the apprentice den. And the apprentices can gather moss for the dens, pick up twigs, branches, loss stones or pebbles or anything else in the camp that needs cleaned. You can also help Jaypaw gather herbs, because we need a lot."

All the cats padded out of the clearing and went to their drafty dens.

There was nothing more for them to do so all the cats just went into their dens.

Shadowpaw lay down and sighed. *What is this world coming to? Tomorrow everything will be worked out." He thought as he tried and failed to comfort himself.


	6. The Beginning of a New Camp

Shadowpaw and Duskpaw walked out of the apprentice den with the other apprentices, ready for the preparation of their camp.

"What do you think Moonstar meant?" Meowed Duskpaw.

Shadowpaw looked confused. "He wants to repair the camp. What else is there?"

Duskpaw shrugged. "I mean, maybe he wanted it improved."

"Improved how?"

"Do I look like an expert at this Shadowpaw? Maybe he just wants it to be a little more, indescribable."

"Maybe. But how would we do that?"

"We could get stronger materials. I saw Moonstar talking to Snowfur last night; I think it was about the camp."

"You were eavesdropping?"

Duskpaw snorted. "Who cares? We have to get this camp perfect so those flea-brained Tigerclan cats can't get in."

Shadowpaw sighed. His brother always was pretty confident in himself.

"Come on what are you two doing? We have to get started!"

Duskpaw and Shadowpaw turned around and saw Grasspaw.

"You two aren't going to get anything done gossiping all day."

Duskpaw and Shadowpaw nodded. "We know that. We were just on our way to Snowfur to hear more about the camp." Meowed Duskpaw indignantly.

Grasspaw mewed, "I really? I didn't know standing in the middle of the clearing was going somewhere. Some cat is going to bump into you."

And with that Grasspaw padded away toward Snowfur. Duskpaw bristled.

"What was that? What did we do?" Shadowpaw shrugged.

"He is probably just a little cranky about what happened at the gathering."

Duskpaw rolled his eyes. "No that's just typical Grasspaw. You would know that if you spent more time in camp than at your hideaway." Duskpaw padded away quickly after Willowpaw.

Shadowpaw just stared after him in shock. What was wrong with Duskpaw? He sighed again and padded slowly to where Snowfur was talking about the new camp.

Shadowpaw saw a bunch of other cats gathering around to hear what Snowfur had to say.

Heatherlight, his mentor sat down beside him.

"How are we going to train our apprentices?"

Snowfur looked Heatherlight's way and mewed back, "Moonstar and I talked about a lot of this last night and trust me, its all worked out. Just listen for a second and hear our plan."

Snowfur was pacing up and down the high rock, clearly stressed. "We were thinking, we should make the camp more secure. A little harder to break into."

Snowfur stopped pacing and looked out at the clan. "So we could use a stronger material. Yes, it will be harder to get and to put it into the dens, the entrance and anything else that needs touched up. But it will be worth it, to show those Tigerclan cats that we are stronger than when we were attacked!"

Many cats nodded their heads, even though most were still limping from wounds. And not to mention that several were tired from sitting for Torntail the previous night.

Shadowpaw thought, "I didn't see them get him. I must have been asleep…"

Snowfur continued. "All of you remember your rules from yesterday, so you must all get to work. I wish I could explain more, but Moonstar told me to be brief."

"We must do our usual patrols, which Leopardpelt will organize." Snowfur jumped off the high rock and into the swarm of cats below.

Leopardpelt padded across the clearing from the warrior den, looking tired and stressed.

Usually she was very willing to work and do anything the clan needed. But today she was late getting out of her nest. "What?"

Leopardpelt mumbled as she walked across the clearing. "Patrols." Gingerleaf meowed looking concerned.

"Of course." Leopardpelt padded over to the gate where she organized patrols. The cats followed her.

Sparrowclaw padded up to Shadowpaw. "What do you think is into her?"

Shadowpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she is feeling guilty about killing Thrushtooth."

Sparrowclaw snorted. "He had it coming. He attacked Moonstar and took on of his lives, and Tigerclan doesn't care about the warrior code anymore. Why would they start a fight like that and not expect resistance especially from a clan known for strength and bravery?"

Shadowpaw shook his head. "I don't know."

Leopardpelt called the cats over even though they were already there.

"Now, we need a dawn patrol and a hunting patrol."

She scans the clearing, looking at the faces of expectant cats. "Um, I will lead the dawn patrol with Crowstorm, Stonepelt, Snowfur, Sparrowclaw and their apprentices. For the hunting patrol, Nightbreeze will lead it."

Leopardpelt started padding through the exit with her patrol behind her.

Nightbreeze started getting cats that she wanted for the hunting patrol. "Ravenflight, Eaglefur, Heatherlight and Yewheart come with me. If you want to train your apprentices while hunting bring them."

Nightbreeze pads toward the exit and the selected cats round up their apprentices.

Shadowpaw walks by Heatherlight as they walk through the forest.

"Shadowpaw can you tell me what the warrior code is?"

Shadowpaw nods. "The warrior code is a set of rules created by the first clan cats. Every cat must follow them."

"Very good. Can you tell me three rules?"

Shadowpaw nodded again. "Defend the clan even at the cost of your life, do not hunt or trespass on another clan's territory and elder queens and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors."

Heatherlight smiled and nodded. "Very good Shadowpaw. You will make a fine warrior."

Shadowpaw thought of Grasspaw. "Will Grasspaw be a warrior soon? He is almost six moons old."

"Yes I think he will be. He is very skilled and the clan needs more warriors. And Shastasun's kits will be apprenticed soon."

Shadowpaw nodded. He wondered what would be mentioned in Grasspaw's ceremony. Sweetpaw was his sister, so they would likely get their ceremony at the same time.

*Then Rosesight's kits will be ready to be apprenticed in 4 moons…* Shadowpaw realized they might have more kits than available warriors soon.

"Shadowpaw!" Shadowpaw shook himself, hearing his mentor's voice.

"W-what?"

Heatherlight shook her head. "Pay attention! What do you scent?"

Shadowpaw scented the air, and then realized the scent was vole.

"Vole."

Heatherlight nodded. "Where?"

Shadowpaw sniffed deeply again. Then opened his eyes and looked to the right. Sure enough there were two voles sitting together in front of their burrows.

He dropped into a crouch and crept slowly toward the voles. Heatherlight dropped into the crouch too, for the second vole.

Heatherlight watched him, making sure he was doing everything right.

Shadowpaw prepared to jump and Heatherlight did the same.

They both jumped at the same time, landing on the voles. Shadowpaw gripped his firmly between his paws and gave a quick bite on the neck, killing it.

Heatherlight quickly dispatched hers as well. She dug a hole and set the vole in. "Shadowpaw."

Shadowpaw laid his vole in also and Heatherlight buried it.

"We should catch up to the patrol."

Mewed Heatherlight as she hurried along the beaten down path.

Nightbreeze was waiting for them.

"We have already gotten two robins, a rabbit, three mice, a crow and a squirrel."

She looked proud.

"Add two voles to that Nightbreeze." Mewed Heatherlight stopping in front of Nightbreeze.

"Excellent! It's a rare thing that we gather this much prey in so little time. We had better take advantage of it before leaf-bare gets here."

Heatherlight nods. "Of course. Leaf-bare is just around the corner."

"Lets hunt a while longer then go back to camp."

Heatherlight and Shadowpaw nod.

Ravenflight came into view with a mouse and a vole in his mouth. Stonepelt was beside him with another rabbit.

Yewheart was burying another crow. "Perhaps we have enough for the moment." Mewed Stonepelt through his mouth of rabbit. Nightbreeze nodded. "Gather your prey everyone."

Every cat gathered their catch and started toward camp. No cat talked; not with so much prey in their mouths.

As they walked into the clearing the dawn patrol was no where to be seen.

"Wonder where the patrol is."

Shadowpaw turned and saw Duskpaw. "Yeah. Maybe its another badger."

Duskpaw shook his head. " I doubt that."

"What do you think it is?"

"Tigerclan."

"Already?"

"You never know."

Duskpaw padded away with two voles to the medicine cat den.

Shadowpaw blinked repeatedly, surprised. *Duskpaw is giving me whiplash. One minute he is friendly, the next he is snippy.*

Shadowpaw picked a squirrel and took it to the nursery. "Shastasun?"

"Yes, Shadowpaw?"

"I brought you a squirrel."

"Thank you Shadowpaw." She took the squirrel and stared tearing into it.

"The nursery needs fixed soon. It was so cold last night…."

Shadowpaw replied, "It will get fixed soon. I'm sure is Moonstar's top priority."

"I hope so. The kits almost froze last night, and who knows what creature could get in through that hole." She gestured to the hole with her tail.

"I will try Shastasun." He turned and padded out into the sun, and saw the dawn patrol come back.

Leopardpelt looked angry. "What is the problem?" Shadowpaw turned and saw Moonstar.

"We found places where Tigerclan made scent markers in our territory. And the remains of a robin." Mewed Leopardpelt through clenched teeth.

"They are trying to take our territory?!"

"Yes." Moonstar took a couple deep breathes. "Then we take their territory. I want the evening patrol to mark into their territory, and expand ours a bit." Leopardpelt nodded.

"Before that however we need to repair some vital parts of our camp. You all know your parts, go."

The cats all ran to their projects and started working. Shadowpaw and Duskpaw teamed up and helped each other to haul out a big branch.

Willowpaw went to help Jaypaw gather herbs and Brookpaw was scraping old bedding out of the dens with Grasspaw. Sweetpaw was pushing pebbles and dead leaves out of the exit of the camp into a pile in the forest.

Shadowpaw and Duskpaw started losing grip on the branch and Fernpaw jumped in and helped. "Thank you Fernpaw." Meowed both cats.

"No problem."

Around them cats were working on the dens. The queens, Shastasun, Rosesight and Whitestorm were working on patching the hole. Whitestorm left the clearing getting more sticks for the side wall.

"Maybe we should make it a little harder to get in the back." Mewed Shastasun as she examined the back wall of the nursery. "How do we do that?" Rosesight mewed looking a little confused.

"We get stones to line the back wall."

"But won't those be heavy?"

"Not if we work together, and maybe get Amberpelt to help us."


	7. Camp Construction Continued

Rosesight nodded. "That might work, but I still think the rocks will be too heavy."

Shastasun gave a small laugh. "It will work Rosesight."

Rosesight rolled her eyes and went back to weaving branches, leaves and vines into the nursery wall.

Whitestorm came back into the camp with a mouth full of thick sticks.

"Will this work?"

Rosesight and Shastasun nodded. "Those are perfect Whitestorm! We can put them in cross over patterns to make them stronger." Shastasun ran over to Whitestorm and grabbed some of the sticks then went back to the wall and jammed a stick in.

"Is there a way we can make this a little sturdier?"

Rosesight shrugged. "Don't ask me, you seem to know everything about building dens. I'm clueless."

Shastasun rolled her eyes and examined the wall. "Mud maybe?"

Rosesight curled her nose up in disgust. "Mud? That's gross!"

"It will bind the wall together."

"And make me get mud all over my fur!"

"Since when are you prissy?"

"I'm not prissy; I just don't want to spend all day grooming myself."

"Yeah but…." She stopped and shook her head. "Then what do you suppose we use?"

Rosesight shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then mud is the only option."

Rosesight sighed and conceded. "Fine just get it all over."

"Who said I was asking your opinion?" Shastasun mewed before walking away to the exit. "I'll be back soon with the mud, good thing it rained a little last night."

Rosesight looked frustrated and started measuring the sticks to be sure they were the right lengths.

Meanwhile, Crowstorm and Ravenflight were trying to repair the entrance.

"We need to make a smaller hole."

"You mean entrance?"

"Yes so that they are forced to come in one at a time."

"That's a good idea Crowstorm!"

Ravenflight wound another set of newly cut twigs through the entrance. "When they dry they will set where they are."

Crowstorm nodded. "We should put another protective coat over the branches and twigs when we are done."

"What will we use?"

"Mud would run off when it rains."

"How about wet mud and then we put leaves over it?"

"Yes! The leaves, if we use enough, would protect the mud from the rain!"

Okay, let's get this finished. I'm sure Moonstar and Leopardpelt are talking about a battle plan so we need a great first defense."

They went back to weaving the twigs into the wall, making the hole smaller. Ravenflight, you work on the right wall and get it a little more secure."

Ravenflight nodded, grabbed twigs and went around the entrance.

Sparrowclaw Stonepelt and Eaglefur were looking at the elders den.

"It needs a lot of work." Meowed Stonepelt.

"If we are lucky it will be done in two sunsets." Sparrowclaw.

"You sure? It might take longer…." Meowed Eaglefur.

"Well there are three of us."

"Sparrowclaw have you seen it? The roof needs redone." Eaglefur.

"Of course I have seen it, I have faith that we can get it done fast."

"We better start then."

The three cats started grabbing twigs and branches from the pile the apprentices had made and started mending the roof after they had jumped up.

Nightbreeze Sorreltail and Yewheart were already working on the warrior den, twisting branches in through the holes trying to make it secure.

Heatherlight and Amberpelt were fixing the apprentice den.

Moonstar and Leopardpelt were on top of the high rock, looking out over the camp.

"Leopardpelt, you shouldn't feel guilty about killing Thrushtooth. His clan has abandoned the warrior code, so with it goes the rules."

"I know, I know. But…"

Moonstar sighed. "Leopardpelt Lionclan needs us both. Neither one of us can be weak."

Leopardpelt nodded. "Of course. Have you thought of an attack plan yet?"

Moonstar nodded. "Yes, but I need to know the layout of their camp."

"I could go, and get in without them seeing me."

"Leopardpelt, I don't think you could just walk into their camp without them noticing you. You would have to be…. Hidden."

"Hidden how?"

"Maybe in the trees above the camp."

"When should I go?"

Moonstar shook his head. "It's too dangerous. We should think of a less risky strategy."

"But I can do it. We don't have a choice."

Moonstar hesitated.

"Moonstar, please?"

"If you think you can, I trust you. But you aren't going alone."

"You want a cat to go with me?"

"Yes. I think you should take Stonepelt."

"When should we go?"

"At sunset. Bring Stonepelt up before you leave."

"Yes Moonstar."

Marblekit, Leafkit, Mousekit, Firekit and Frostkit were playing in the clearing while the other cats worked.

"You can't catch me!" Mousekit ran away from Marblekit. "I'm a mighty Lionclan warrior!" He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into his sister, Leafkit.

"Mousekit! You're going to hurt someone!"

"Leafkit, loosen up." Meowed Mousekit as he jumped to his feet.

"I don't need to loosen up!"

"Sure you do." She turned and saw Firekit. "Oh, so now you're on Mousekit's side?"

"I'm always on Mousekit's side." Laughed Firekit.

"Yeah, the terrible duo, remember Leafkit?" Meowed Frostkit.

Marblekit jumped onto Firekit. Firekit gasped as Marblekit hit him hard.

He scrambled, trying to get onto his feet. "Got you now Firekit!"

Firekit laughed and pushed Marblekit of with a thud.

Marblekit got up and chased Firekit. "Come here!"

Firekit ran and bumped into Noeye. "What in Starclan's sake are you doing?!"

Firekit slowly turned with a terrified look on his face. "I-um I mean, we…"

Noeye hissed, "Why are you kits even playing in the MIDDLE of the clearing?"

Firekit gulped. "Because there is nowhere else to play."

"Hmm. I'm sure there's other places instead dead center in the middle of camp."

Firekit shook his head. "There really isn't Noeye. The camp is getting fixed."

Mousekit spook up. "You would know that if you could see."

Frostkit and Marblekit gasped and Leafkit smacked him.

Noeye hissed and took a wobbly step forward. Poppybreeze jumped in front of him. "Leave them alone! I'm getting tired of you and your temper!"

Noeye stumbled. "Did you not see anything? Or hear anything? Fox-dung."

Noeye turned in a circle and lay down.

Poppybreeze sighed. "Sorry about that. And his language…"

The kits all shrugged. "No harm done I guess." Firekit dragged his paw around in the dirt.

Poppybreeze sighed again. "I don't what is wrong with him. He's always been like that."

Noeye spat, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf!"

"Well what are you going to do? You can't fight us."

Noeye hissed but stayed down.

Poppybreeze chuckled. "He's got a sharp tongue but he can't hurt you."

The kits all nodded. Marblekit meowed, "I'm the mouse!"

Amberpelt was helping Heatherlight with the apprentice den. "Almost finished. It looks like we got the least damaged thing in camp."

"No Amberpelt, we still have to add a layer."

"But that won't take too long will it?"

"Probably till tomorrow."

Amberpelt sighed. "Do we need more sticks?"

"Yes, thank you Amberpelt." He walked through the smaller exit.

Gingerleaf and Jaypaw were working on their herbs and Gingerleaf was quizzing Jaypaw.

"Now Jaypaw what do we use for Greencough?"

Jaypaw replies, "Catmint." Gingerleaf nods.


	8. A New Kit

"Very good Jaypaw, you learn very quickly."

Jaypaw humbly nodded. "We will need more of it soon, winter is coming and with it whitecough. How about you and Shadowpaw go gather more?"

Jaypaw nodded again. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, last I saw him he was working with Duskpaw to get rid of a huge branch, I don't what he's doing now. I will send…"

Gingerleaf peaked through the door of the medicine cat den. "Sweetpaw come here."

Sweetpaw padded over. "What is it Gingerleaf?"

"Where is Shadowpaw, I want him and Jaypaw to gather catmint.

Sweetpaw shrugged. "I don't know, but I could go with Jaypaw if you want."

Gingerleaf nodded to the young apprentice. "Thank you Sweetpaw, that is very kind of you. Do you know where it grows?"

She shook her head no. "I know that there is a nice patch of it by the two leg place gardens. But you need to be carful, there are two legs there." The ginger apprentice nodded and padded into the den.

"Are you ready to go Jaypaw?"

"Yes I am, just let me get some Beech leaves to wrap it up in."

He padded across the den following his nose to the herb store. He selected several good leaves and padded back to the den mouth.

"Now we can go." The two apprentices padded through the camp and to the exit.

"You know where two leg place is, right?"

"Yeah of course I do." Meowed Sweetpaw. "It's… this way."

Jaypaw sighed and tried to keep up with her. "Slow down, I can't see you!"

"Oh, right, sorry Jaypaw!"

Sweetpaw fell back a little until she was side to side with Jaypaw.

"So, do you know what's wrong with Shadowpaw?" Sweetpaw suddenly blurred out.

"Shadowpaw? What about him?" Mewed Duskpaw back, surprised.

"Well he… doesn't seem to be in the real world. He acts as if he has his mind on something else."

Jaypaw thought a moment then mewed, "Wouldn't you be occupied all the time if you constantly got messages from an unknown source?"

Sweetpaw hesitated to answer for a minute. "I guess so, but isn't that a good thing? Doesn't that make him…. special?"

Jaypaw sighed. "Not to Shadowpaw it doesn't. To him it's a curse. I tried to explain the same thing Sweetpaw, but he didn't see what I did. He wants to be like the others."

"But doesn't he see his potential? I mean, why would he get the messages if who ever were sending didn't think he was cut out for it?"

Jaypaw shook his head. "He doesn't think of it like that. He seems to think that the messages mean nothing, that he is going crazy."

"He isn't, right?"

"I don't think so. He dreamed about a battle, and we had one right after. It's as if some cat is trying to warn us through Shadowpaw."

Sweetpaw nodded. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Maybe Starclan, but I can't be for sure."

The two cats took a left off the path and padded through forest toward the two leg place.

"Has Starclan said anything to you?"

Jaypaw shook his head sadly. "No they have not. I haven't heard anything from them since I became Gingerleaf's apprentice."

"I'm sure they will soon."

"I hope so, but it has been a while now. Surely they would have sent a message?"

"I'm not a medicine cat, I don't know. But I do know that you are a great apprentice, and some day you will be a great medicine cat."

"Thanks Sweetpaw but," Jaypaw suddenly stopped speaking, and sniffed the air, his nose up high.

"Jaypaw what is it?"

"Don't you smell it?"

"No, I…" Sweetpaw sniffed the air again, inhaling deeply and her eyes lit up.

"Yes, I do smell it!"

"It smells like, like…" Jaypaw sniffed again. "I've never smelled anything like this before.

Something moved in the bushes a mouse tails away and the two cats turned their heads.

Sweetpaw suddenly knew what it was. "Jaypaw get down!"

Sweetpaw shoved Jaypaw into a bush, where they both crouched down.

"Sweetpaw what is it?"

"Quiet!"

Three cats padded into the clearing. One of them holding a small gray kit.

"This should be a great place to dump him." Meowed a huge tiger striped tom.

"But why? Please, please Thorn give him a chance!" A smaller white and blue she-cat meowed.

An orange tom snipped back, "You know why Storm! We don't keep weaklings in our clan." He mewed, gesturing to the gray kit.

"But he's so little, give him time!"

"No! You know what Blood said. We leave him here to die. We don't even have a medicine cat, you know that."

"But, I…"

"But nothing! What Blood says goes. Unless you want us to get the rest of your kits…"

"No! You leave them alone! If you put one claw on them…"

"You'll what? You know you have no power to do anything. You are to follow Blood's orders, not yours."

The she-cat looked down giving up.

"Set the mouse dung here Blade."

The amber tom set the kit down. Storm went to pick it up again, but Thorn grabbed her.

"Leave the kit!"

"No, I can't!"

Thorn snorted and gave her a shove. Blade, grab her."

Blade pounced on her hard. She had no time to react and she was quickly subdued.

"Come Blade, let's take Storm back to Blood."

"No!" Storm tried to get away but Thorn gave her a hard smack of the paw across her shoulder.

She screamed in pain, and Blade easily dragged her across the clearing.

After they were out of sight, Sweetpaw led Jaypaw out of the bush.

She padded to the little gray kit who was coughing pain fully.

"He must have whitecough." Meowed Jaypaw.

Sweetpaw nodded even though Jaypaw couldn't see it.

"We need to take him home and have Gingerleaf look at him."

"Yes we do, but have you forgotten what we came here for? We need catmint, we can't show up at camp with a sick kit and nothing to cure it with."

"Oh right! Come on, the garden is right over here." Sweetpaw picked the kit up by the scruff and led Jaypaw to the two leg garden.

Jaypaw grabbed a bunch of catmint in his jaws and then nodded.

The two cats then retraced their paw steps back to camp.


End file.
